


Beer and Video Games

by Kibounohane



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Ueda finds company during his night out.





	

Ueda stood in front of the small wooden Izakaya counter, the glass of Kirin beer firmly in his hands, and he sighed and downed the rest of what was left, the glass making contact with the counter with a loud thud. Ueda groaned, fumbling for his wallet. He payed and lifted the curtains of the entrance, stepping outside, the bright neon lights of nighty Tokyo greeting him when he reached the main road. No plan in mind he strolled through the streets. The plan had been to get drunk, but what was the point in getting drunk alone? For a second he considered to visit a hostess bar when suddenly his phone rang. "Hmm helloo?" he mumbled, leaning against the wall of a KFC store.

  
"Dude, where are you?"

"Shinjuku, why?"

  
Koki.

Ueda crossed his legs and looked at his shoe.

"Wanna hang out?"

So apparently he wasn't the only one who had a lonely night of some sort.

"Hm sure"

After giving Koki directions of his location, Ueda kept leaning against the wall, watching people pass by hurriedly, businessmen on their way to their collective drinking, hostesses on their way to work, though they were not dressed like in the club, you could tell which girl was working in the business just by looking at them. It didn't take long for Koki to arrive, and he immediately pulled Ueda into a quieter alley, one similiar to the one that Ueda had been earlier for drinking. "Dude," Koki began, "what are you doing, standing around like that on the main street." Ueda shrugged. Koki shook him slightly, then tugged Ueda on his sleeve. "I have a better idea."

  
* * *

Ueda couldn't quite recall how he had ended up on this incredibly comfortable couch, but he knew he didn't want to leave it ever again. When he opened his eyes, he saw Koki beside him, playing on the console with headphones on. He figured calling out his name would be in vain so he stretched out an arm and managed to hit Koki's shoulder. Koki turned around and smiled when he saw Ueda was awake. He pointed to a bottle and a glass on the table.

  
"Have some water"

Ueda just nodded and drank, feeling a bit awkward having apparently slept over a few drinks, and he managed to sit up, watching Koki's play in silence for a while. "You're pretty good," he said after nudging him again, and Koki smiled, sliding the headphones on his shoulder, handing Ueda a second pair of remote. They sat there for a while gaming but Ueda was way too dizzy and tired to concentrate and at some point he placed the remote on the table and his head rolled onto Koki's shoulder as the nearest comfortable spot.

Koki pressed the pause button and placed his remote next to him, reaching for the nearest blanket he managed to fetch without getting up, sprawling it across Ueda who was already starting to snore softly. Koki chuckled quietly to himself and grabbed a pillow, trying to make himself comfortable against the couch.

  
* * *

The morning hit Ueda hard. Merciless sunbeam was flashing into his face until Koki walked by and got the hint, closing the curtains, sitting next to him, eating breakfast.

"Good morning"

"Ah, morning" Ueda mumbled sleepy, rubbing his eyes and bit into the toast that Koki offered. "I hope I was not too embarressing last night?" He held his head, not remembering much.

"You begged to suck my dick" Koki took a sip of his miso soup as if he had talked about the weather.

"I... what?" The toast fell. Now Ueda was truly awake.

"Just kidding, dude!" Koki laughed.  
"What the fuck, man!" Ueda grumbled but didn't want to scold the guy who had shared toast with him and they continued to eat breakfast in peace. Ueda was grateful enough that Koki had picked him up and let him sleep here.

"Thanks for the breakfast," he mumbled in a conciliable voice, trying to hide a slight blush that had appeared on his features from the earlier conversation.

"No problem. Do you feel better?" Koki sat the bowl aside and browsed through his phone.

"Hm" Ueda just nodded. He felt strange and he didn't know where it came from. This was just Koki and there was no reason to be nervous around him all of a sudden because they were alone. He had known him for years. Ueda looked at Koki from the side and something in his gaze must have given him away without him knowing it himself because when Koki looked at him, his gaze was suddenly serious and he lay his phone on the table and pulled Ueda in for a kiss.

It was a surprise and Ueda gasped softly at first, not knowing if he should respond or not but Koki's lips felt nice against his, or it was still the rest of alcohol in his system that allowed him for Koki to do this to him. Koki was not pushy, he was sweet and gentle and skilled, and for some reason, Ueda leaned in and began to respond, hesitant at first but he became bolder with each moment, the kiss heating up until they broke apart to gasp for air.

"What.. what was that?" Ueda stammered and could have slapped himself for the dumb question right away. Koki smirked.

"Well, what do you think it was?"

"But.. why?"

Ueda looked at him with big eyes, but he wasn't angry.

"I admit I have always wanted to kiss those full, beautiful lips of yours" Koki answered quietly, thruthfully with a hint of shyness. "You're gorgeous, Ueda, in case you didn't know."

Ueda gulped, but then he smiled, scooting closer again. "Then.. do it again," he whispered seductively against Koki's lips, and now it was for Koki to gulp. He had taken a risk, maybe even to get slapped, but now...

Without hesitating further, he kissed his bandmate again, a hand on Ueda's shoulder as he gently pushed him back against the couch and Ueda let him, making the most beautiful little noises back in his throat, shifting somewhat eagerly until Koki was sitting in his lap and Ueda's hand was pressing against Koki's chest.

"More," Ueda begged softly through hooded eyelids and just the tone of his voice sent shivers down Koki's spine. He leaned forward and nibbled at the other singer's neck, feeling proud when Ueda tilted his head to the side to give him more room. Ueda let his hands travel along Koki's back irregularly, not knowing what to do with them.

Ueda was pondering what had gotten into him. Was it wrong to want this? But Koki felt so good, his warm breath against his neck and his attention and his warm body pressing close against his and his weight on him. Ueda pushed the doubts away and let go, leaning  
in to kiss Koki again, this timer harder and with more force, battling with his tongue, Koki noticing the change of atmosphere and the slight taste of desperation that was conveyed through Ueda's actions.

Koki took the opportunity to slide his right hand further down Ueda's chest, shoving up his white v-neck shirt, sliding further down his body in the progress, kissing his way down Ueda's chest and the firm stomach muscles he knew the other had from boxing. He paid special attention to the nipples, testing if Ueda liked it. And Ueda liked it. Ueda sank down further into the comfortable couch, his head resting against the pillows, legs spread wide and  
his cheeks blushing in a soft rose tone that Koki noticed with admiration.

He had reached Ueda's belly button, licking along it, then biting down and sucking softly, listening contently as Ueda sucked in his breath sharply, pausing for a moment to look up into incredibly aroused dark eyes. "Koki" Ueda whispered softly and bit his bottom lip and it was what Koki needed to hear before he began to fumble with the black belt buckle of Ueda's jeans, pulling down the zipper and shoving the pants down a bit, placing his warm palm on Ueda's arousal.

"Hghn" was all Koki could hear before he decided to slowly drag down the boxers aswell but not before giving the bulge a few gentle rubs. Ueda's lashes fluttered and he made the most beautiful little noises in the back of his throat as Koki pulled down the remaining layer of clothing, slowly and gently stroking up and down his dick. "Koki.. please..I," Ueda began, voice cracking a bit with desperation.

Ueda lifted his head, "You are so sweet and gentle and that is great but.. I want.. I need it rougher, please... I don't really get much out of gentleness," he admitted almost apologetically, but Koki smirked in response. "Well, if that's the case, no problem" He grinned smugly, giving Ueda's cock a few rough, forceful strokes with a few skilfull twists of his wrist, and Ueda yelped. Before Ueda knew it, Koki was taking him in, swallowing, and Ueda practically squirming on the couch, his hands grabbing the blankets from last night on each side.

"Fuck. Ah, fuck, Koki, yes," he gasped, his back arching beautifully off the couch. Koki sucked him hard from the beginning, going in a fast tempo and Ueda's head began to spin, and his head rolled back on the couch until he suddenly shot up straight as he felt Koki's thumb and index finger circling around the base of his cock, and the mischievous glint in Koki's eyes told him what he was planning. As the digits tightened around him, the stimuli began to come in bigger waves and his whole body pleasurably felt tingly and hot and he wanted, needed to get off, wanting Koki to suck him off but Koki's grip was firm around him.

His fingers clenched so hard into the blankets that his knuckles hurt. They had begun this game and it was his turn to participate. "God, fuck," he hissed, shifting off of the couch, the tension becoming so much it hurt, but even at this point it turned him on. Never had anyone done orgasm control to him and it was fucking amazing. He wanted to cry out of frustration and come badly, on the other hand he never wanted it to end.

"Koki, please, _fuck_ , I need to come, please," he whined and Koki nodded, releasing his grip around his dick and Ueda growled, but Koki's mouth was there, right there, warm and welcoming and _god_ , could he swallow fast, and Ueda's head fell back as his mind almost went blank, riding out his orgasm on Koki's couch at 10 in the morning.

He panted, brunette curls had fallen into his face and stuck to his cheek but Koki thought he looked gorgeous and even more fuckable than he usually did. "Oh my god," was all that Ueda could say, and Koki got up slowly, a content grin on his face when suddenly, the phone rang.

Koki glared at it, reading Kame's name on the display. Sighing, he picked up, knowing better than to ignore a call from Kame. Ueda waved his hand weakly and shook his head as if he wanted to say "I'm not here."

"Where the fuck are you," Kame's voice barked from the other side and Koki squinted his eyes and held the phone an inch away from his face, "we have a meeting at NHK in half an hour! And I can't reach Ueda, either! Did you guys go drinking or what? Hurry and get your asses here! You are worse than Jin!"

And with that, Kame had hung up, leaving Koki perplex for a second, but on the other hand, it was Kame they were dealing with.

"You heard him," Koki said to Ueda, scratching his head.  
"Totally forgot that was today" Ueda nodded, having already gotten up to collect his clothes.

After getting ready in high speed, Koki closed the door behind them and as they hurried outside, Ueda turned around, facing him.

"When we are done there, wanna come to my place?" he grinned, and Koki nodded, grinning back just as smugly at him.


End file.
